Recuperando lo Perdido
by Katsumi00
Summary: Train no olvida por completo a Saya y aun hay algo que lo inquieta, sus amigos preocupados por él ¿Por que? ¿Sera acaso que hay algo que no sabe Train... Entren, lean y dejen reviews.
1. ¿COINCIDENCIA O VERDAD?

_**Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen excepto los que no pertenecen al anime o desconocen, ellos si son de mi imaginación. **__**Los**__** dejo con el primer capitulo.**_

_-__**Capitulo Nº**__** 1**__-_

_-------__ ¿__**COINCIDENCIA O VERDAD**____-----------_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin__Omoi nosete_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin__Hoshi towa kitto_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin__Sora ni todoku_

-Saya…- Susurró un joven entre sueños.

-Sven… parecer que… él…- Dijo Eve al ver a Train dormido y susurrando un nombre ya conocido para ella.

-Tranquila…- Retirando su acostumbrado cigarrillo. –Solo esta soñando…- Viendo a su ahora amigo.

-¿Soñando?- Eve lo miraba detenidamente sin entender. –Pero… él esta hablando-

-Así es… debe ser un sueño agradable- El antiguo miembro de Chronos sonreía.

-No entiendo…- Fijo ahora su mirada violeta hacia la ventana. -¿Cómo alguien puede hablar y sonreír cuando se esta dormido…-

-Eve, pequeña… no sé como explicarlo exactamente pero… cuando una persona duerme es como si…- La pequeña rubia lo miraba atentamente. –Es como si cuando uno sueña fuera transportado a otro mundo –

-¿Otro mundo?- Interrumpió.

-Al parecer Train sueña con Saya y él de verdad siente que esta ahí, eso es lo que hace el sueño te lleva tal vez a donde deseas o…- Miró a Eve. –Bueno… en sí es una fantasía hecha realidad en un sueño ya sean imágenes o sucesos…- Finalizo.

-Fantasías…- Repitió.

Sven sonrió y le ofreció un poco de chocolate caliente a Eve.

-Tómalo, es delicioso- Eve obedeció.

-Delicioso…- Dijo después de darle un pequeño sorbo.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Fuwa fuwa fururin__Omoi nosete_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin__Hoshi towa kitto_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin__Sora ni todoku_

Repentinamente Train despertó con pereza.

-Sa…ya- Abrió los ojos encandilándose por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

-Oye gato perezoso, pensé que nunca despertarías- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ahj…- Bostezó y después de un rato se levantó con la mirada perdida. –Iré a ver que hay de nuevo-

-No creo que encuentres mucho- Intervino Eve.

-¿Eh? Princesa… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Se detuvo el chico.

-Eve despertó desde "TEMPRANO" y fue a ver si había algo de trabajo- Haciendo énfasis en Temprano, puesto que el chico despertó ese día tarde a lo acostumbrado.

-Bueno… iré a comprar más leche, ya no hay- Agregó.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En realidad no fuera que tuviera deseos de tomar leche, después de despertar quería estar solo. El recuerdo de Saya su mejor amiga seguía latente en su mente y en su corazón, era difícil de olvidarla.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?- Decía apretando el puño.

Caminaba las calles sin rumbo fijo y sin querer paso por un convento y lo miro detenidamente cerca de ahí estaba una capilla, que recordara nunca había entrado a una y sintió curiosidad por entrar.

Caminó lentamente y se detuvo en la puerta, estaba muy tranquilo pero a lo lejos se escuchaba que cantaban canciones propias del lugar.

-¿Uh?- Vio un hombre poner unas flores en el altar y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por una puerta lateral. –Este lugar es extraño- Dijo en voz baja.

Por fin decidió seguir, tenia curiosidad en entrar pero prefirió seguir y no perder el tiempo en eso. Minutos después compró una botella de leche pero no la tomó.

Rinslet lo vio entrar al bar y enseguida lo saludo, ahora ella se encargaba de hacer algunas investigaciones sobre algunas empresas químicas que extrañamente utilizaban nano-tecnología y algunos asuntos que según ella tenía como encargó hacer investigaciones que quedaron sin resolver sobre Los Apóstoles de las Estrellas.

-¿Train pero que te pasa?- Agregó Annette notándolo diferente a otras ocasiones.

-Nada…- Contestó echando un vistazo a los letreros donde se encontraban algunos de los mas buscados como le llamaban en el bar.

-Si que los chicos son complicados ¿No?- Suspiró resignada Rinslet.

-¿Lo dices por ese chico llamado Jenos que pertenece o perteneció a Chronos?- Acertó Annette, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara intensamente.

-¿¡Pero que estas diciendo!?- Reaccionó inmediatamente.

-No soy tonta, y aun estando aquí me doy cuenta de las cosas, todos ustedes creen que me engañan pero sé mas de lo que se imaginan… si no he de saberlo- Comentó.

-Oye Train… ¿Cómo están Sven y Eve? Tengo tiempo que no los veo-

-Desde que te fuiste a aquella investigación tuya ¿No?- Contestó.

-Era importante…- Determinó. –Quedaron algunas cosas sin resolver después de que la organización Chronos cambiara de rumbo y formara parte de Los Apóstoles de las Estrellas… lo sabes y eres un chico persistente y necio- Afirmó.

-Para ti quedaron cosas sin resolver pero no para los demás…-

-Sera mejor que consuman algo o se interesen por alguna recompensa, saben que este bar no es solo diversión- Advirtió Annette.

-Sven dijo que Eve vino por la mañana…- Comentó el ex-miembro de chronos.

-Así es, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo por aquí, echo un vistazo y saludó, no estuvo holgazaneando- Les dijo indirectamente.

-Annette…- Dijo incomoda la chica ojiverde. –Yo no holgazaneo, vine a saludar y a tomar un descanso…- Aclaró. –Además que es necesaria tu ayuda en este momento-

Las dos mujeres miraron interrogantes ahora al chico, como esperando su argumento.

-De acuerdo… yo ya me iba, no pensaba quedarme- Contestó ante las miradas.

-Dile a Sven que tiene esa deuda conmigo y que esperare aquí sentada…- Dijo por ultimo la mujer del bar.

Black Cat salió sin decir nada con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras caminaba rumbo de nuevo al departamento donde habían decidido rentar para vivir por un tiempo cómodamente gracias a Eve, que como siempre que se pudiera ella pedía dormir en una cama suave, pasó de nuevo sin darse cuenta por la capilla que había pasado antes y no le dio la menor importancia, pero al escuchar cantar música típica del lugar su curiosidad no podía evitar que mirase de nuevo aunque sea de reojo.

-Esta sensación es extraña…-

-Muy buenas tardes joven- Saludó una religiosa que iba hacia el convento.

-¿Eh?- No contestó al saludo y la religiosa solo sonrió. –Pero… si yo ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer- Se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Oye Train!- Le gritaron detrás de él. -¡Train!- Pero este no respondía, no volvía en sí, seguía con la mente perdida.

-No responde…- Se escuchó una voz tranquilamente a su lado.

Hasta que el chico reaccionó con un golpe en la espalda por su ahora amigo Sven.

-¡Ah!- Se quejó.

-Oye tú, bájate de la nube- Encendiendo el segundo cigarrillo del día. -¿Estas bien?- Dijo con preocupación. –Has estado muy distraído desde que despertaste ¿Pasa algo?-

-No…- Y siguió de nuevo con la mirada a la religiosa hasta entrar en el convento.

-Él no esta bien…- Intervino la pequeña rubia. –El sueño lo trastornó… fue esa chica…- Siguió diciendo Eve.

Sven preocupado lo examinó con la mirada de pies a cabeza y en su bolsillo vio que tenia una botella de leche y se extrañó ya que en tal caso el joven gatuno no dejaría una botella intacta cuando esta a su alcance.

-Oye… ¿Que pasa ahora resulta que te gusta esa religiosa?- Dijo a forma de broma.

-¡Cállate!- Siguió su camino. –Por cierto princesa…- La miró. –Hoy despertaste primero que yo… despertaste muy temprano, eso si que es extraño- Le siguieron detrás.

-Yo desperté a la misma hora de siempre, solo que tú no despertaste como lo acostumbrado- Contestó con sinceridad.

-Y ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo trabajo Eve¿Te agrada el ambiente?- Interrumpió el ex-detective.

-Si, mucho- Contestó. –La dueña del lugar parece ser amable-

-¿Eh¿Nuevo trabajo¿Dueña del lugar?- Decía sin entender el chico. -¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Eve trabajará en una cafetería- Respondió el vidente. –Ella no puede trabajar como caza recompensas, ese no es trabajo para ella-

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón- Puso los brazos detrás de su nuca. –Primer cosa que dices que es coherente…- Rió burlescamente a lo que era de esperarse que su amigo reaccionara golpeándole y este seguirle el juego.

-Uh…- La pequeña sonrió al ver a las palomas volar. Recordó el primer día que conoció al vidente. Sin hacer caso a sus amigos ella siguió tras las palomas tomó un trozo de pan que encontró en el camino y lo hizo morusas para dárselo a las aves.

-¿Princesa?- Dijo Train pisando a su compañero y con una mano jalando del rostro de este mismo.

-¿Uh?- Sven entendió al ver las aves. –Les esta dando de comer- Agregó soltándose.

Los dos se acercaron a ella imitando lo que hacia con algunas morusas que extrañamente Sven traía en los bolsillos.

-Si, así es muchas gracias- Se escuchó la voz de una joven.

Instintivamente Train no pudo evitar mirar en esa dirección y vio a una chica vestida con una Yukata floreada, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Es muy bonito Nina-san- Decía la misma chica a otra que la acompañaba.

-Las flores te gustan mucho al igual que la leche¿No es así Saya-san?- Sonrió.

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica se quedo estático, pudo verla de frente y no podía creer lo que veía. ¡¡¡Era Saya!!! Ella estaba ahí frente a sus ojos ¡¡VIVA!!.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron por la calle continua y Train corrió tras de ellas, al dar la vuelta en la esquina las perdió de vista.

-¡Oye¿Ahora que pasa¿Te has vuelto loco?- Dijo Sven.

-Era ella…- Dijo sin poderlo creer, tratando de encontrarla, mirando a todo su alrededor pero no había rastro de ella.

-¿Ella¿De que estas hablando?-

-¡Saya¡Era ella SAYA!-

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?- Dijo buscando con la mirada. –No hay nadie-

-¡¡Te digo que era ella!!- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia. –La llamó por su nombre, esa chica que iba con ella, la llamó por su nombre-

-¡¡Train reacciona!!- Sacudiéndolo fuertemente. –Ella esta muerta, entiéndelo, ha pasado tiempo y aun no aceptas su perdida- Decía impaciente.

-Era ella ¡Entiéndelo!- Lo empujo.

Sven estaba preocupado por su amigo, quería creerle, pero él no veía a ninguna chica cerca excepto por Eve, no quería pensar que su amigo perdía la razón.

-Train…- Susurró al ver a su amigo correr buscando a Saya.

**Continuara…..**

----------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Bueno pues este es mi primer Fic de Black Cat espero que les haya gustado. Hace poco vi el anime y me encanto, cuando vi el primer capitulo no pude dejar de verlo. Así que he decidido hacer un fic de este anime que se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos. Espero que dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció.

Eso es todo por el momento nos vemos, hasta la próxima.

Atte:

Katsumi00

No olviden dejar sus reviews por favor.


	2. VERDAD

_**Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen excepto los que no pertenecen al anime o desconocen, ellos si son de mi imaginación.**_

**----Capitulo Nº 2----**

-Saya-san- Llamó una joven castaña. –Te dejare un momento… tengo que llevarle estos documentos a la superiora- Avisó.

-De acuerdo…-Sonrió. –Esperare en el jardín…- Contestó.

Saya caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que había entre el jardín y el convento, respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Cerró sus ojos respirando el viento fresco que rozaba su rostro con suavidad.

-Siento que…- Se detuvo. –Esta tranquilidad no la tuve antes…- Dijo en un susurro.

-¡Saya!- Llamaron alegremente. -¿Cómo estas? – Se acerco una monja hacia ella saludándola.

-Bien…- Contestó la joven. -¿Usted como ha estado?- Sonrió e hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-Oh.. muy bien- Detuvo la reverencia. –No es necesario que hagas eso Saya-chan- Sonrió. -¿Qué haces por aquí?- Miro a su alrededor.

-Espero a Nina-san- Contestó. –Trajo unos documentos a la superiora- Explicó.

-Entiendo…- Contestó la religiosa. –Es bueno verte de nuevo Saya, por favor ven mas seguido, a los niños les hará bien tu presencia- Sugirió.

-Gracias… lo tomare en cuenta-

-Espero verte pronto, tengo que ir por los niños y llevarlos al patio trasero para que hagan algunas actividades- Dijo a forma de despedida.

-Que tenga buen día hermana- Contesto. A lo que la religiosa solo asintió sonriente.

------------------------

Train había suspendido su búsqueda, había sido imposible que desapareciera así tan de repente, había estado buscando en cada tienda cerca del lugar pero no encontró nada y volvió confundido hacia donde había estado anteriormente con sus amigos.

-Volvió… - Susurró Eve.

Sven estaba fumando el sexto cigarrillo del día y no se inmuto ante el comentario de la pequeña. Seguía con la vista al frente.

El ex miembro de Chronos se acerco a sus amigos en silencio, esperando replicas de su amigo, pero sucedió lo contrario. Se sentó en silencio en la misma banca donde estaban sus amigos y miro al frente decepcionado.

El silencio empezaba a ser incomodo para los presentes y sus miradas seguían perdidas al frente excepto la de la pequeña rubia.

-Es mejor volver…- Rompió el silencio la ojivioleta.

Afirmando a lo dicho Sven solo se puso en pie sin hacer comentario alguno, era como si analizara la situación, no sabia si creer en su amigo, el suceso reciente no se había presentado antes y sabia que el joven gatuno no mentía ante una cosa así y menos sobre Saya.

Los tres caminaron en silencio y Eve esperaba paciente a que el vidente dijera una sola palabra, deshaciendo el ambiente tenso que aun se hacia presente.

-Iré por un poco de leche- Dijo Train.

Sven apago su cigarrillo y solo asintió.

-Mintió- Interrumpió los pensamientos del ex detective cuando el joven gatuno se alejaba cada vez mas.

-También lo notaste… -Contestó viendo como su amigo caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

-La leche aun sigue en su bolsillo…- Afirmó la joven.

-Es mejor dejarlo así por el momento…- Agregó Sven. –Vamos…- Emprendió de nuevo el camino.

---------------------------------

Del otro lado de la avenida se encontraba Train confundido, olvido la leche que llevaba desde hacia ya un par de horas y por su paso sin darse cuenta la botella resbalo. Saliendo de sus pensamientos y su aturdimiento reaccionó al escuchar la botella quebrarse y se quedo mirando como si nunca hubiera pasado antes.

Unos niños que pasaron cerca de él reaccionaron por el ruido y se acercaron a él.

-Disculpe señor… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Pregunto uno de los pequeños.

Train solo lo miro detenidamente y no contesto, mientras otro niño le pregunto lo mismo.

-Lo siento…- Contestó por fin el chico. –Solo fue un accidente- Contesto rascándose la nuca normalmente.

Dicho esto los niños se alejaron.

-¿Habrá sido una ilusión?- Se pregunto así mismo, como había pasado el tiempo y no podía suceder así sin razón alguna. -¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loco?-

Caminando sin rumbo fijo decidió subir a una azotea como de costumbre lo hacia, solo que ahora de día ya que lo hacia por las noches.

-Regresaré y Sven aunque no lo demuestre estará enfadado conmigo o tal vez confundido…- Veía como las nubes se movían formando figuras en el cielo a lo que el joven estaba atento.

-¡Nina-san!- Se escuchaba una dulce voz femenina. –Espérame, no quiero perderme…-

Train no quiso hacer caso, y siguió con sus pensamientos, intentando concentrarse en lo suyo.

-¡Nina-san! Por favor… no te escondas mas- Decía asustada la misma voz.

-¿¡Que demonios es eso!?- Dijo levantándose y ahora tratando de identificar al responsable de interrumpirlo.

-¡Nina-san!- Decía ahora mas fuerte. –¡Nina-san!- Se escuchaba mas asustada por haber perdido de vista a su amiga.

El joven no pudo evitar echar un vistazo y vio a una joven castaña preocupada buscando a alguien.

-Oye…- Llamo indiferente Train. -¿Qué pasa¿Estas perdida?- Mirando a sus alrededores e identificando que evidentemente no había nadie a quien ella pudiera llamar que la acompañarla.

La joven asustada giro hacia donde se encontraba la voz. Los ojos de Train se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡No podía ser, no de nuevo¿¡Acaso era un sueño!?. Sin poder evitarlo bajo rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Saya¡Eres tu!- Dijo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Eh¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres?- Decía sin entender como sabia su nombre.

-¡Eres tu!- Se quedo estático por algunos segundos. Eso solo ocurría en sus sueños pero este no era uno y tenia de frente a la chica que tanto había estado recordando por tanto tiempo sin poder olvidar cada segundo su cálida sonrisa.

La linda chica trato de correr, estaba intimidándola, se sentía confundida, Nina-san no aparecía por ningún lado y estaba empezando a impacientarse.

_-"De acuerdo… todo esta bien, solo tengo que correr y buscar a Nina-san"-_ Se decía asi misma. _–"¡Nina-san¿Dónde estas?..."-_ Miraba a su alrededor, y sentía que todo daba vueltas. –"_Tengo que volver al convento_…"- En cuanto quiso correr, una mano sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca.

-Espera… ¿Quién eres?- Dijo confundido. –Dime… ¿Eres Saya verdad?- Mirando fijamente sus ojos, no podían existir dos personas exactamente iguales.

-Déjeme ir, no se que quien es usted y no se como sabe mi nombre- Tratando de soltarse.

-Tranquila…- Dijo suavemente. –No te hare daño… por favor… Confía en mi- Confirmando que era ella.

Saya no sabia que hacer, él la llamaba por su nombre y no parecía una mala persona pero sin embargo no estaba sintiéndose bien.

-No… No entie…- Se interrumpió así misma al sentir los fuertes brazos del chico.

-Saya…- Susurró al oído. –Saya…- Esta se ruborizó y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el abrazo.

El Numero XIII estaba contento, la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería que ella se volviera a ir, se olvido de todo su alrededor y la abrazo aun mas fuerte haciendo que la joven se ruborizara aun mas.

-Un momento… espere por favor…-

-No cabe duda…- Sus ojos enjugaban unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Eres tú… Saya, la Saya que siempre estuve esperando…-

-¡Saya-san¡Saya-san!- Se escucho otra voz femenina cerca de ahí.

La susodicha reaccionó reconociendo la voz y empujo suavemente al joven para deshacer su abrazo. Detrás de ellos una joven rubia se abalanzo contra Train pensando que era un pervertido que seguía o que se estaba aprovechando de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces desgraciado?- Decía golpeándolo con su bolso. –Donde le hayas hecho algo te las veras conmigo…-Miro a su amiga. -¡Saya-san Corre!- Ordenó.

Train esquivo perfectamente el ataque de la joven rubia y la detuvo presionando sus muñecas.

-Espera… no actúes como una loca- Trataba de darse a entender. –Saya es mi amiga-

-¿Es eso verdad Saya-san?- Miró confundida a los dos.

Mientras que por su parte Saya entendía cada vez menos, de repente un joven aparecía y la llamaba por su nombre, la abrazo fuertemente pero con tanta delicadeza y pudo escuchar en su voz cierto alivio al encontrarla, después de nuevo todo le dio vueltas y comenzaba a marearse.

-¡Saya-san! – Empujo bruscamente al ex mercenario. -¡Saya-san!- Se acerco tratándola de ayudar a que no cayera.

-¡Nina-san… que… que me pasa!- Tocó su frente tratando de detener todo aquello que ocurría en su cabeza. –No me siento muy bien…- Dijo desvaneciéndose a lo que los buenos reflejos del antiguo miembro de Chronos la sujeto rápidamente.

-Esta pálida…- Informó a la amiga de la castaña. –Debemos de llevarla a una enfermería o algo- La cargo en brazos.

-De acuerdo… sígueme…- Agregó indicándole el camino.

------------------------------------------------

-Preparare la cena Eve…- Sonrió. –¿Quieres ayudarme?-Le tendió una mano.

-Encontré esa receta hace días…- Informó la ojivioleta. –No creo que esto sea suficiente.-Informó.

-No te preocupes, pequeña Eve, todo estará bien. Que te parece si después me acompañas a hacer algunas compras…- Invitó.

-¿Y Train?- Dijo con su típico tono tranquilo.

El peliverde suspiro cansado.

-Tranquila… él estará bien, solo esta ordenando su mente- Aprobó. –El volverá pronto- Aseguró.

-Como siempre… cuando tenga hambre- Contestó.

-Vamos, es mejor darnos prisa, hoy tendré la cena lista y visitaremos a Rinslet- Anunció.

En el supermercado Eve escogía algunos vegetales frescos para la cena mientras el ex detective llevaba consigo unos cuantos pescados.

-Estos nos servirán para la cena… - Dijo triunfante. -¿Qué te parece Eve?-

-De acuerdo…- Se limitó a contestar.

------------------------------------------

-Ella estará bien dentro de poco…- Anuncio la doctora.

-Pero…¿Por que se desmayo?...- Decía con preocupación mientras que el joven esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la doctora.

-Es normal en su estado…- Trataba de explicar. –Ella aun no se recupera del todo, recuerda que tiene algunas operaciones recientes y…- Hizo una pausa mirando la reacción de los presentes. –En realidad hay algunas lesiones la masa encefálica que aun no se recuperan como debieron hacerlo para este momento…- Metió sus manos a los bolsillo.

-¿Estará bien?- Pregunto preocupado e impaciente.

-Esperemos que si… Su estado no es grave pero debemos de ser cuidadosos- Explico. –Me gustaría que estuviera en observación un poco mas, para asegurarme que no hay alguna lesión interna que cause problemas.

Los presentes asintieron con preocupación y mirándose entre si. Nina se sentó esperando a que su amiga se recuperara.

-Ella…- Espero a que la chica presente le mirara. –¿Desde cuando esta ella así?- La miro insistentemente esperando una respuesta. –La doctora menciono que es normal en su estado, que ha tenido algunas operaciones recientes-

-No tengo ni la menor idea de quien seas…- Contesto cortante. –Pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no es necesario que estés aquí, vuelve a lo tuyo, ella no tiene familia ni amigos aparte de nosotras… así que no esperes que te crea alguna excusa…- Determinó.

-¡Y quien eres tu para decir eso, tu no sabes quien soy, Saya es MI AMIGA!- Reclamo impaciente.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo irónica. –Escúchame bien…- Puso las manos en su cintura. –Si dices ser su amigo.. Vamos cuéntame de su pasado, cuéntame de su familia, cuéntaselo a ella- Ahora molesta levantando el tono de voz. -¿¡¡Por que dices ser su amigo, si cuando ella estaba en peligro de muerte, la daban por muerta, Dímelo TU. POR QUE NO LA AYUDASTE, POR QUE NO ESTABAS CON ELLA!!?-

Al decir esto Train sintió una punzada en el corazón, se sentía culpable por la "Muerte" de su amiga, se había recriminado por todo ese tiempo que por su causa ella se había ido de su lado, se la habían arrebatado.

Momentáneamente vinieron a su mente aquellos fuegos artificiales, aquella noche en la que se sentía feliz después toda aquella oscuridad que había en su vida y Saya había sido esa luz al final del túnel que le había devuelto la alegría, y cuando estaba dispuesto a quedarse con esa alegría para siempre… se la arrebataron.

-Vamos… por que no me contestas eso he- Decía retadora. –Acaso me vas a decir que no sabias de eso- Insistió.

----------------------------------------

Saya estaba despertando, lenta y pesadamente abrió sus ojos recorriendo la habitación con la mirada se sintió incomoda, conocía el lugar, había estado anteriormente ahí.

-Nina-san…- Llamó esperando ver a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te sientes Saya?- Dijeron al lado de ella.

-Uh?...- Reconoció la voz. –Tsumaki-san…- Susurro girando hacia ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- La castaña solo asintió. –Nina esta esperando afuera, les pedí que me dieran un poco de tiempo y estoy por terminar…- Anuncio.

-¿Les pidió?- Inquirió. -¿La madre superiora esta aquí?- Echo un vistazo a su brazo, la doctora le tomaba la presión. -¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-

-No, me refiero a Nina y a un chico que esta preocupado desde que llegaste, y no deja de preguntar por ti- Sonrió. -¿Es tu novio Saya?- La joven se ruborizo.

-Claro que no- Contesto rápidamente. –Yo no tengo novio Tsumaki-san…- Bajo la mirada. –No se de que chico hablas…-

-Pero…si el fue quien te trajo en brazos, llamó desesperado para que te atendieran lo mas pronto posible…- Parpadeo.

De pronto Saya recordó lo sucedido antes de desmayarse. Lo recordó.

-Descuida…- Sonrió amigablemente. –Los hare pasar, estas mucho mejor… no fue nada grave pero quería estar segura de que todo esta en orden- Se encaminó a la puerta para salir.

-Gracias….- Contestó. –Él… me llamó por mi nombre…- Recordó como la había abrazado y susurrado su nombre con suavidad y ternura en su oído. Al recordarlo se ruborizó.

_**Continuara….**_

----------------------------------------------

_¡Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias… me estaba desanimando al principio por los pocos reviews, aunque debo admitir que __sabia__ que me enfrentaba a los pocos reviews, por la historia__ y por que tal vez pocos lectores__ lean __fics__ de Black __Cat_

_Bueno… aquí dejo el capitulo 2. Por cierto… sobre la existencia de Saya lo __sabran__ un poco mas adelante… no fue fácil para ella sobrevivir, pero no se pierdan los próximos capítulos y…¡¡Muchas gracias_

_Espero me sigan apoyando._

_Katsumi00_


End file.
